


Cain in the Looking Glass

by athousandwinds



Category: Cain Saga/Godchild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandwinds/pseuds/athousandwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain watches himself in the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cain in the Looking Glass

When Cain looks in the mirror one night, this is what he sees: an ashen-pale face, skin stretched tight over delicate bones; eyes deep-set and dark; Riff's hands, caught in the act of undoing Cain's tie. Riff pauses even as Cain does, watching Cain's reflection. With his hands just so, and the silk still encircling Cain's throat, he looks like a seraph delivering judgement, jury and executioner both.

"I look like the Hanged Man," Cain says whimsically. In the mirror, Riff shifts uneasily.

"I doubt it, my lord," Riff says, quiet and informative. Riff is not at all an intrusive person, he merely finds out what must needs be found out and brings it to Cain, lays it at his feet like a stray cat with a mutilated mouse. He rarely contradicts him and usually only on points of fact. "The Hanged Man has several meanings, and one of them is 'patience'."

Cain stares at their reflection. Riff has taken up his task; the tie is pulled gently away from Cain's neck and Riff begins to unbutton his shirt in neat, well-practised movements. Cain is watching his handsome, fair face, immobile except for a slight crinkling at the edge of the eyes. Satisfied, Cain leans back against Riff's chest; notices Riff pause and then compensate for Cain's shift in position. He has reached the buttons over Cain's belly; here he becomes bolder and rubs slow circles over the skin.

"I think that was a joke," Cain says to the man in the mirror, who looks momentarily enquiring before resuming his bland expression.

"Yes, my lord," says Riff in the looking-glass, and suddenly his blankness breaks and he smiles at Cain. Cain smiles back; he lives for moments like these.


End file.
